Zwillinge
3 6 7 |Herrscher = Haus Frey |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Zwillinge) }} Die Zwillinge (im Original: Twins), gelegentlich der Kreuzweg genannt, ist weniger eine Burg, als eher eine massive Brücke mit stark befestigten Brückenköpfen, in den Flusslanden. Es ist der Sitz des Hauses Frey, einem Vasall des Hauses Tully von Schnellwasser. Es liegt mitten in den Flusslanden. Es besteht aus zwei nahezu identische Türmen und einer befestigten Brücke dazwischen, die über den Grünen Arm des Flusses Trident verläuft. Die Zwillinge sind der einzige Übergang über den Grünen Arm, für Hunderte von Kilometern in jeder Richtung. Es stellt ein großes Hindernis für Reisende und Kaufleute dar, die aus dem Norden die westlichen Flusslande erreichen wollen. Sie liegt direkt an der Hauptroute von Winterfell nach Schnellwasser. Eine Umgehung der Zwillinge erfordert eine aufwendige Reise nach Süden oder einen gefährlichen Marsch durch die Moore und Sümpfe der Eng im Norden. Reisende, die in den Süden wollen und dabei nicht die Zwillinge passieren können, müssen den Königsweg südöstlich passieren. Deshalb werden die Zwillinge auch als der Kreuzweg bezeichnet. Die mächtige Steinbrücke ist etwa sechshundert Jahre alt und die Haupteinnahmequelle des Hauses Frey, da sie beträchtliche Zölle verlangen können, welche ihre Kassen füllen. In der Serie Geschichte Der Aufstieg der Freys begann etwa sechshundert Jahre vor den Ereignissen in der Serie, mit dem Bau einer Brücke über den Grünen Arm. Es dauerte drei Generationen, um die Zwillinge fertigzustellen, die rasch Wohlstand hervorbrachten, durch die Eintreibung von Zöllen, für das Überqueren des Kreuzweges. Die Brücke besteht aus massivem grauem Stein, breit genug, dass zwei Wagen nebeneinander passieren können. Staffel 1 Um sich den Armeen von Tywin Lennister zu stellen, müssen die Armeen der Nordmänner um Robb Stark den Grünen Arm des Tridents überqueren. Die einzige Möglichkeit das Hindernis schnell zu bewältigen ist der Kreuzweg. Doch Robbs Mutter Catelyn Stark warnt ihren Sohn vor Walders Charakter. Sie kann ihn überzeugen, sich alleine in die Burg zu begeben, um den Lord darum zu bitten, die Armeen über seine Brücke ziehen zu lassen. Nach einigem hin und her schafft Catelyn es eine Allianz zu schmieden. Lord Walder möchte einige seiner unzähligen Nachfahren loswerden. Daher müssen Robb und Arya Mitglieder aus dem Hause Frey heiraten. Im Gegenzug schließen sich Frey-Truppen Robbs Armee an. Trotz Bedenken nimmt der König des Nordens das Angebot an und zieht über den Trident. Danach spalten sich die Truppen. Während die kleinere Armee sich als Ablenkungsmanöver Tywin stellt, greift die größere Armee Jaime Lennister an und nimmt ihn gefangen. Staffel 2 Die Zwillinge werden in einem Gespräch zwischen Robb Stark und seiner späteren Braut, Talisa Maegyr, erwähnt. Er nennt sie eine wichtige Brücke, weshalb er den Ehevertrag mit dem Haus Frey einging und versprach, eine der ihren zu ehelichen. Staffel 3 Robb verliert die Unterstützung und die Männer des Hauses Karstark, da er ihr Oberhaupt, Lord Rickard Karstark, wegen Verrats persönlich hinrichtete. Um den Krieg dennoch gewinnen zu können und die Armee wieder aufzustocken, geht Robb erneut ein Bündnis mit dem Haus Frey ein, indem er Lord Walder verspricht, dass an seiner Stelle sein Onkel Edmure Tully ein Frey-Mädchen heiraten wird. Die Freys erklärten sich einverstanden und die Hochzeit soll schnellstmöglich bei den Zwillingen stattfinden. Dort trifft Robb mit seiner Armee ein und der Konflikt scheint beigelegt. Das Ereignis, das der Eheschließung folgt, ist als die Rote Hochzeit bekannt und offenbart den verräterischen Plan von Roose Bolton und Walder Frey, die gemeinsame Sache machen. Innerhalb der Zwillinge und außerhalb im Lager der Armee, findet ein schreckliches Massaker statt, dem Robb, seine schwangere Frau Talisa und Catelyn Stark zum Opfer fallen, ebenso unzählige Stark-Loyalisten. Staffel 6 Nachdem die Belagerung von Schnellwasser zu Ende ist, reist Jaime Lennister mit Bronn und seinen Truppen weiter zu den Zwillingen. Die Freys feiern dort den Sieg gegen die Tullys. Arya Stark begibt sich in die Zwillinge. Als Dienstmädchen verkleidet, tötet sie erst Walder Strom und Lothar Frey und danach auch Walder Frey mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten als "Niemand". Staffel 7 Arya nimmt das Gesicht von Walder Frey an und veranstaltet ein großes Fest mit allen männnlichen Mitgliedern von Haus Frey. Dort lässt sie vergifteten Wein auschenken, woran alle Anwesenden sterben außer Kitty Frey. Arya legt ihre Maske ab und gibt sich zu Erkennen. Sie erklärt der letzten Frau von Walder Frey, dass sie allen erzählen soll, die fragen, was passiert wäre, dass der Norden nicht vergisst und der Winter über die Freys gekommen ist. In den Büchern Die Zwillinge, manchmal auch Kreuzweg genannt, ist der Sitz des Hauses Frey im Norden der Flusslande. Es ist ein befestigter Übergang über den Grünen Arm des Tridents, bestehend aus zwei identischen Burgen und einem Turm in der Mitte der Brücke. Architektur Die Zwillinge bestehen aus zwei identischen Burgen, die sich an gegenüberlegenden Ufern des Grünen Arms des Tridents befinden. Eine Steinbrücke verbindet beide miteinander. Diese Brücke ist breit genug, damit zwei Wagen nebeneinander passieren können und über die in der Mitte ein Turm, bekannt als der Wasserturm, wacht. Es ist der einzige Übergang über den Grünen Arm in Hunderten von Kilometern in jeder Richtung, vom Norden in die westlichen Flusslande. Es ist die Hauptroute direkt von Winterfell nach Schnellwasser. Der Sitz des Lords vom Kreuzweg ist ein massiver Stuhl aus schwarzer Eiche. Die Rückenlehne wurde so geschnitzt, dass sie die Form beider Türme hat, verbunden durch eine Brücke. Geschichte Die Freys halten den Übergang über den Grünen Arm seit sechshundert Jahren. Es dauerte drei Generationen, um die Brücke fertigzustellen, nachdem sie hölzerne Befestigungen auf beiden Seiten des Flusses errichtet hatten. Seitdem ist der Wohlstand der Freys angewachsen, den sie durch hohe Zölle für die Überquerung erwarben - eine Tatsache, die vielen älteren und mächtigeren Häusern missfällt. Mit der Zeit, ist das Holz durch Stein ersetzt worden. Diese Burgen waren es, die der Befestigung ihren Namen verliehen, wegen ihrer identischen Bauweise. Sie haben hohe Mauern, tiefe Gräben und Barbakane mit Fallgittern in jeder Burg. Das Brückenfundament beginnt in der inneren Befestigung. Aufgrund ihrer mächtigen Burgen, strategischen Lage, Reichtum und Zahl, sind die Freys eine der mächtigsten Vasallen des Hauses Tullys, fähig viertausend Mann aufzustellen. A Game of Thrones Die Nordmänner unter Robb Stark marschieren zu den Zwillingen, wo Lord Walder Frey beinahe viertausend Soldaten versammelt hat. Catelyn Tully kann ein Bündnis zwischen dem Haus Stark und dem Haus Frey aushandeln, indem Robb verspricht, eine der Walder Töchter zu heiraten. Die Freys stellen eintausend Ritter zu Pferde und fast dreitausend Fußsoldaten für Robbs Sache. Die Armee wird bei den Zwillingen aufgeteilt, wobei Robb die Berittenen nach Schnellwasser führt und Lord Roose Bolton mit den Fußsoldaten Tywin Lennister entgegen zieht, um ihm am Ostufer des Grünen Arms abzulenken. Ser Helman Tallhart bleibt mit vierhundert Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfer bei den Zwillingen, die zur Stärkung und Sicherstellung der Loyalität von Lord Frey beitragen sollen. Nach der Niederlage gegen Tywin in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm, formiert Roose die Überlebenden an der Mündung der Dammstraße neu. A Clash of Kings Nachdem er seine Truppen bei den Zwillingen gesammelt hat, ehelicht Roose Bolton die Fette Walda Frey, eine von Lord Walders Töchtern. Roose marschiert nach Süden und erobere die Rubinfurt und das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, als Helman Tallhart von Edmure Tully den Befehl erhält, Roose bei der Einnahme von Harrenhal zu unterstützen. A Storm of Swords Als aufgedeckt wird, dass Robb Stark, König des Trident, Jeyne Westerling statt einer Frey geheiratet hat, führt Ser Ryman Frey die Soldaten der Freys aus Robbs Armee zurück zu den Zwillingen. Um die Freys wieder von Robbs Sache zu überzeugen, stimmt Edmure Tully einer Ehe mit Roslin Frey zu. Die Zwillinge sind der Schauplatz der Hochzeit zwischen Edmure und Roslin. Während der Hochzeitsfeier werden die Starks von Freys und Boltons verraten, welche ein Massaker anrichten, genannt die Rote Hochzeit. Als Belohnung für die Rote Hochzeit erhalten die Freys vom Eisernen Thron Schnellwasser. Ryman führt zweitausend Speere von den Zwillingen, um die Eroberung der Burg zu unterstützen. Bemerkenswerte Bewohner In der Serie * Lord Walder Frey, bekannt als "der späte Lord Frey", der alte Burgherr. ** Stevron Frey, Walders erstgeborener Sohn und Erbe. ** Ser Walder Strom, ein Bastard von Lord Frey und einer Milchmagd. ** Lothar Frey, bekannt als "Lahmer Lothar", ein Sohn von Walder. ** Walder Frey, bekannt als "Schwarzer Walder", ein Enkel von Walder. ** Olyvar Frey, ein Sohn von Walder, ehemals Knappe von Robb Stark. ** Roslin Frey, fünfte Tochter von Walder und Gemahlin von Edmure Tully. ** Waldron Frey, ein Sohn von Walder, ehemals mit Arya Stark verlobt. * Lady {Sonnenschein Erenfurt}, die achte Frau von Walder. Getötet von Catelyn Stark, während der Roten Hochzeit. * Lord Edmure Tully, gegenwärtig Lord von Schnellwasser und oberster Herr des Trident, ein Gefanger, seit der Roten Hochzeit. Der Rest von Lord Walder Freys Nachkommen, darunter Söhne, Töchter, deren Ehepartner, Enkel und Urenkel. Galerie Bilder History&LoreHouseFreyTwins (3).jpg 109BaelorZwillinge (1).jpg 109BaelorZwillinge (2).jpg 109BaelorZwillinge (3).jpg 309DerRegenVonCastamaerZwillinge1 (4).jpg Siehe auch * * en:The Twins fr:Les Jumeaux pl:Bliźniaki ru:Близнецы uk:Близнюки ro:Gemenii Kategorie:Orte (Flusslande) Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Haus Frey